Do You Remember
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: Sitting on the couch getting asked questions by your lover. What could this mean? [Rating because I thought I would be safe. Shounen-Ai, you are warned.]


Another story that I had to re-write after I lost everything… I think I liked the original better, but this will have to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I weep because of that fact every night.

Warning: GAYNESS AHEAD.

You have been warned.

Read and be merry

Do You Remember

BlueMoonEmpress

The two of them were lounging around in their apartment watching television, when Daisuke nudged Takeru lightly.

"What was that for?" Takeru asked, slightly annoyed.

"What was what for?" Daisuke blinked his eyes innocently.

"You pushed me!"

Staring at him incredulously, Daisuke placed a palm on his chest, "I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing!"

Laughing lightly, Takeru shoved him back, "Freak."

"Loser." Daisuke stuck out his tongue; a heavy silence fell between them. "Takeru?"

Turning away from the television, Takeru smiled, "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Right now?" He asked confusion.

"Yeah, right now. About us."

"About us Dai?"

"Yes. Stop repeating me and answer the question."

"Well, I think we're fine. At least I thought we were fine." He paused, "Are we not fine?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Dai."

"Should I be trusting you?"

"Daisuke, you're scaring me. Why all the questions?"

"Just answer the question Takeru."

Blinking back tears, Takeru nodded his head; "Of course you should be trusting me; aren't you?"

"Takeru, let me ask you something."

"Okay…" He said slowly.

"How long have we been together?"

"Twelve years, five months, two week. I knew the exact minutes and seconds at one point in time, but I stopped because it was getting kinda creepy." He laughed.

"And how long have we known each other?"

"Almost twenty years."

"Why didn't we get together earlier?"

"Well, first I was with 'Kari, and I didn't really know about myself yet. Then when I did you were with Ken, and I knew how much in love you two were; I couldn't break that up."

"I never really loved Ken like that." Daisuke said, hanging his head.

"You didn't?" Takeru asked confused.

Daisuke shook his head, "No. He loved, and still loves me like that, but… I couldn't for some reason."

"But you were together for so long. You and Ken-"

"Are the best of friends; he might feel so much more for me than I do him, but we could never be anything more."

"But I remember you had that huge revelation, you figured out who your true love was."

"Yeah, I did." Daisuke smiled.

"And then you went down to Ken's place to confess."

"I did that too."

"But it wasn't him." Takeru whispered.

"No, it wasn't." Daisuke kissed him softly, "It was you."

"Me?"

"You. I've always loved you."

Smiling happily, Takeru brought their foreheads together, "I love you too."

Smiling and pulling away, Daisuke looked Takeru straight in the eye. "Do you remember when you first found out I had a crush on you?"

Takeru laughed softly, "Oh yes, it was a very interesting day."

"Do you remember when I first asked you out?"

"I believe I asked you out first, but okay; yes, I remember."

Ignoring the last comment, Daisuke continued. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Takeru smiled. "Every detail of it."

Pausing a moment, Daisuke grinned deviously, "Our first time?"

Blushing, Takeru nodded his head, "Like it was yesterday." He ran his hand over Daisuke's cheek.

"Do you remember me telling you that I wanted your complete and total trust in this relationship?"

"This time or the first time?"

"The first time."

"Yes. I remember all these things Daisuke, what are you getting a-" Daisuke cut him off.

"Do you remember the first time I proposed to you?"

Startled, his left hand flew to his mouth, as Daisuke proceeded to kneel on the floor. "Oh my god, you aren't…"

"Takaishi Takeru, would you do me the honor of being my life partner?"

Falling to the floor, Takeru wrapped his arms tightly around Daisuke, "Oh god yes! You didn't even have to ask me."

"Of course I did, I couldn't just declare this on my own." Daisuke joked.

"You probably would have tried." The blonde laughed.

Taking Takeru's left hand in his, he kissed it softly, "I don't have a ring yet, but I'll get one soon."

"I don't need a ring Daisuke, having you is all I need."

"But what if I wanted to get you a ring?"

Takeru paused a moment before he shrugged, "Then I guess I couldn't really stop you."

Laughing, Daisuke kissed his hand once more, "You're such a loser."

"Well, at least I'm not a freak." Takeru countered.

"Takes one to know one." Daisuke stuck out his tongue again.

"You're such a child."

"Perhaps. But I'm a child that's in love with you."

"You're such a tease." Takeru told him, before bringing their lips back together.

"You know you love it." Daisuke said against his lips.

"You know I do." The blonde replied, kissing him again.

Fin.

* * *

Well, that was pure sap, and really corny. But, nonetheless, not too bad. Thanks for your time Leave a review if you feel kind

Oh my god, and may I add: I LOVE THE NEW FFN QUICK EDIT THING. Omgod, it's so fucking awesome! Haha.. Omgod.

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
